Typhon (Owari no Chronicle)
Summary Typhon is a God of War, which is a mecha build by 3rd Gear. Typhon holds half of the Concept Core of 3rd Gear and is made to be piloted by two pilots, the royal familiy members Apollo and Artemis in particular. In 3rd Gear every person controlled one of the worlds concepts. Apollo ruled over the concept of time at day, while Artemis ruled over the concept of time at night. Just like its pilot Typhon also mainly controls the concept fo time. Artemis is permanently fused with Typhon. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Typhon Origin: Owari no Chronicle Age: 50 to 60 years Classification: Mecha, God of War Wielders: Apollo & Artemis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Flight, Homing Attack, Increases the user reaction speed and grants awareness of one sides and back, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should be superior to basic 2nd Gear weapons, weaker god of war put up a close fight against Kazami) Speed: Supersonic (Can move faster than Sayama can see, superior to fighter airplanes, its equal Susamikado is said to be able to move at supersonic speeds) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Fights physically) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can exchange blows with Susamikado, its equal) Range: Dozens of meters Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Guns:' Typhon has 8 guns on the back of its wings, which shoot 32 homing beams of light/energy at the opponent. *'Mental Enhancement:' God of Wars enhance the users fighting capabilities and senses in various ways. They improve one’s vision and predictive calculation speed and enable them to zoom in on an opponent’s movements, view them in slow motion, or even anticipate them. It can also show the user the path projectiles will take. *'Gravity Manipulation:' God of Wars are able to manipulate gravity. Through that gravitation control and its boosters it is able to fly. It should be superior in this capability to other automaton, which can create things like gravity barriers, which bend optical weapons, or levitate heavy objects. *'Time Manipulation:' Typhon rules over the concept of time. This fact manifests itself in the ability to erase time. In battle it uses this ability to erase all time, except the time during which itself attacks making it impossible to harm it while it is not attacking and enabling it to move in the opponents blind spots without the opponent being able to react to it. *'Concept Manipulation:' Typhon possesses half of the concept core of 3rd Gear. As such it can add the concepts it requires to operate to its surroundings, enabling it to operate in any kind of world. The concept space produced by adding concepts to the surroundings can not be entered or left without concept manipulating equipement and forcefully entering in the center risks damages to once concepts. Typhons concept space can have a radius of at least 3km. **'Metal is alive:' The signature concept of 3rd Gear. In a space with this concept added to it, everything made out of metal becomes sentient and able to move on its own. Category:Weapons Category:Concept Users Category:Owari no Chronicle Category:Gravity Users Category:Mecha Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Time Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Statistics Amplification Users